


Sing Along

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests





	Sing Along

You were sitting in the passenger’s seat of David’s car, just watching him drive and studying his profile as he concentrated on the road. You could clearly see each freckle on this side from the sun gleaming through the windshield. You were so content just to look at him as you sat in peaceful silence for the first time in hours, after boisterous laughter and rigorous conversation as you exchanged inside jokes and stories about things you’ve always wanted each other to know.   
The radio was playing softly in the background when you recognized a few notes coming though the speakers. David’s face lit up as he glanced at you and you immediately turned up the volume as David began singing:  
“When I wake up, well, I know I’m gonna be - I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you…”  
You giggled at him as he continued, directing each “you” in your direction, either tilting his head, pointing, or winking at you as he did so. You sang along to the choruses and you both took turns with the “da-da-da-da’s”: David pointing to you each time it was your turn and laughing with you as you sang along- his goofy grin making his eyes light up even more than usual.   
David turned the volume back down as the song faded and his laughs turned to sighs as he relaxed back into the driver’s seat.  
“I love you.” He said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to smile at you.  
“Quite right, too.” You said with a smirk as you turned to look out your window.  
“Oh, now that’s not fair.” David said, lightly punching your arm.  
You giggled softly as you continued staring out the window at the passing landscape.  
You noticed the car pulling over to the side of the road and looked back at David worriedly.   
“Don’t worry,” he said, “Everything’s fine.”  
“Then why did you-” you began to ask before David interrupted you by taking your face in his hand and pressing his lips to yours.   
Teasing him like that always earned you the best rewards.


End file.
